bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Anzorz94/Bionicle: Shadows Prevail (Story)
' '''As you can all see I am a big fan of Bionicle ever since its release. I was seven years old when I got my first one, I would put myself as one of the first fans of Bionicle because I am so loyal to it. I am now eighteen and Bionicle has been gone for two years. Since its conclusion in mid 2010, it got me upset and I’v been mourning over the end of Bionicle for two months. Bionicle’s successor is Hero Factory. I will admit that the sets look admiring but story wise is completely flat. What made Bionicle is its incredible story that entertained us for ten years. I am still wondering to this day why Lego ended Bionicle? Wasn’t it appealing to the newer generation of kids? Was it because they’ve used the same pieces from previous years on newer sets? Or was the story getting saggy? I’m not sure, if anyone knows the reason please tell me. I am not indeed a Hero Factory fan, I have never collected any of their sets, this is due to my loyalty to Bionicle and that I can never abandon it. I have no problem with Hero Factory, I just don’t think it deserves to be Bionicle’s successor. I am aware of all these “bring Bionicle back” movements. But do you think that Lego would be satisfied about that? I think Lego would respond if you share ideas for storyline and set ideas, Lego could possibly respond to that. Ramming through their front door and demanding Bionicle back is the last thing you should do. But I’ve been looking at comments of replacing Hero Factory with Bionicle again. In my opinion, why not have them both coexist. I can see that Hero Factory appeals to the newer younger generation, while Bionicle is something for older kids from 13+. So why not have them both run at the same time? It can also be some competition between both toy lines. Okay I have been working on a huge story for Bionicle. And I believe that this idea will bring it back to its feet. My story is Titled BIONICLE: Shadows Prevail. Cool title huh? You’ll get it once I introduce the plot. This is a completely new era, even though there are the same characters from the previous years, but what's new is that there is a new evil force, beings more ruthless, evil and demonic. These new villains are called the “Skelorati”. The Skelorati are race of demons that originated from a dark and hellish planet. They possess the element of shadow like the Makuta did. They don’t all look identical as each other, but what makes them the same as each other is that they wear a loyalty badge with the Skelorati symbol on it. Unlike any of the previous years in Bionicle, this story is more darker and twisted, this could be a bit terrifying for young audiences. It may also look a bit scary as well. It may also be a bit gory. Plot Fifty years after the battle against Teridax and Mata Nui, newly formed Spherus Magna is being invaded by the Skelorati. They have killed off half of Spherus Magna’s inhabitants and forced the rest to retreat in the wastelands. They have enslaved the Matoran and Agori and have held the Turaga in captivity. The Toa Nuva (including Takanuva) were also forced to retreat, since all the Toa and Glatorian have been killed by the Skelorati. They took the Mask of Life and headed to an inauspicious Toa Fortress that they themselves built. They gave up half of their mental energy and turned to stone and sealing the Mask with a protodermis cage. The fortress is held as a mystery for the Matoran and Agori, including the Glatorian. That gave the Toa the advantage since the Skelorati have no knowledge about the it. Spherus Magna is now under the dictatorship of the Skelorati. Give me your opinion on how it sounds so far, I’ll be filling in more of the story on this document. I’m going to introduce you to some Skelorati. Now the Skelorati are always split into divisions of either seven or six members and have their own unique name. Did I forget to mention that Skelorati also wear masks of power. But the difference is that there titled as Persona Masks of Power, not Kanohi. Divisions Bragarians: the Bragarians was a division exclusive on Spherus Magna, this team has the maximum of seven members. Hear the the members: *'Braga: he is the leader of the division. He is the spitting image of a Skelorati’s reputation. He is although naive and arrogant but has the skills to kill and lead a team and is one of the most loyal to the Skelorati race. He is light brown and wears the Persona Animus, the Mask of Telepathy, this mask gives him the ability to read others thoughts *'Oculis: '''he is second in charge of Braga’s team. He is often very serious doesn’t put up with anyone, he’s not the kind of Skelorati to get is some trouble, he always follow orders. He has amazing vision and basically see anything. He is dark green and wears the Persona Visio, the Mask of Vision, this is the reason why Oculis has good vision. It also gives him the ability to read upcoming attacks. *'Lamia: 'Lamia is the female Skelorati on the team. She is horribly selfish and spits on slave’s. She is into wealth and loves killing the innocent. Upon many of the female Skelorati, she is the most attractive one with a sinister appearance. She is dark blue and wears the Persona Aeris, the Mask of Flight, it gives her the ability to fly. *'Gangral: 'or well known as the sand stalker. Gangral is the expert at lurking under sand and catches his foes by surprise. Gangral likes having fun pulling people under the sand and suffocating them, what's disturbing is that he finds that fun. He is black and wears the Persona Terram, the Mask of Speed, obviously gives him the ability to speed up his movement. He uses it mostly to to dig faster under the sand. *'Draconis: what's scary about Draconis is that he has no personality. He is always silent and just follows orders. I would consider him to be the scariest of them all. Looking at him would just give you nightmares. He is dark red and Wears the Persona Vis, the Mask of Consuming, it gives him the ability to feed off of energy to gain more power. *'Irah: '''Irah is a nutcase for he has serious amount anger. It would be right to say that Irah is the most strongest Skelorati in Bragarians. He is grey and wears the Persona Robur, the Mask of Strength, gives him the ability to crush anything. *'Anguis: he is mostly known more as a serpent than a Skelorati. Although Anguis is a Skelorati, he has the features of a snake and he is highly venomous. He is dark yellow and wears the Persona Amplus, the Mask of Extension, it gives him the ability to grow larger. Atra Vim Atra Vim is the elite division. It is occasionally run for special operations. There are six elite members part of Atra Vim. All the members of Atra Vim have black colour scheme. These members are: *'''Sinthorn: he is the leader of Atra Vim. He is sick and twisted and can be very manipulative. He’s powerful and very loyal to the king. He wears the Persona Stuprum, the Mask of Seduction, it gives him the ability to tempt anything and going corrupt. *'Mangol:' second in command. Mangol is the most intelligent Skelorati out of all the Atra Vim. His knowledge and skills for fighting gives Atra Vim a good name in Skelorati culture. He wears the Persona Ferrum, the Mask of Earth Control, with this mask he can control the vibration of the ground and create anything from Earth. *'Tenebrea:' unlike any Skelorati, he fights with honour and never cheats a battle. Although he is evil, he is considered to be one of the most respected Skelorati. He wears the Persona Ceal, the Mask of Truth, this mask gives him the ability to reveal the truth of anyone and can sense that someone is lying. *'Morale:' this character is a bit sneaky and always suspicious. He’s said to be one of the most irritating Skelorati. He wears the Persona Furtim, the Mask of Stealth, it gives him the ability to keep a low profile and turn invisible. *'Vorax: '''like Draconis, Vorax doesn’t have a personality, nut still intends to talk. He wears the Persona Donec, the Mask of Sonics, it gives Vorax all sonic abilities. *'Gahana:' another female Skelorati part of Atra Vim. She plays innocent but her true self is pretty nasty. She wears the Persona Duobus, the Mask of Shapeshifting, it gives her the ability to alter her appearance. Habere The Habere is the Skelorati Militia. This organisation has up to 30,000 Skelorati. It is run by the Skelorati warlord Tyrannus. Tyrannus is brown and wears the Persona Exitium, the Mask of Destruction, it gives him the ability to destroy anything with his mind. Other Skelorati *'Vulturis: he is the king of the Skelorati and the new ruler of Spherus Magna. Unlike any other foe in the previous Bionicle years, Vulturis is purely evil and feared amongst all Skelorati. He possess mysterious powers and is one of the most strongest Skelorati ever created. He is black and wears the Persona Timor, the Mask of Fear, this mask has many functions. Example Vulturis is able to pure the fear onto anyone and can appear in the dreams of anyone, it also gives him the power to posses the mind of any being. *'''Ragayla: she is the Dark Queen of the Skelorati. Her and Vulturis rule Spherus Magna together. Her biggest entertainment is to watch Av-matoran being teared apart. She is black and wears the Persona Fulmun, the Mask of Theft, it gives her the ability to take the power from anyone and can use it against them. *'Venator: '''he is Vulturis’ bounty hunter. He is only summoned when needed. He is the perfect Skelorati to hire in order for a job to capture or hunt down anyone who is marked as a fugitive. He is dark blue and wears the Persona Unum, the Mask of Silence, its same functionality as Makuta Chirox’s Shelek. Occidere These are not Skelorati, in fact they are animals that belong to the Skelorati. Occidere are as what I like to call them as “shadow hounds”. They are quite skilled creatures and well known for their scouting strategies. They can consume the energy off of any being. Never underestimate them, they’re completely ravenous and can attack anyone out of sight. The only known Occidere is by the name of Rapax. An Occidere that belongs to Tyrannus. Moscula Moscula are intelligent insects that can sense someone is not telling the truth. They speak a certain language which Skelorati appear to understand. Servorums Servorums are slaves under the Skelorati. They originated from the planet called Sero Magna. The Skelorati invaded their home planet and made them as their slaves. They later destroyed their home planet. Servorums have a similar appearance to Matoran and Agori. Here are some known Servorums: *'Anton - Blue (he is actually an important character, so you better pay close attention to him) *'Grouless - '''Green *'Anna - 'White *'Crovan - 'Black *'Larix - 'Brown *'Danpo - 'Red Story Continued This is 100 years later. The Skelorati have occupied all of Spherus Magna’s main cities (except for Roxtus), their main city is Atero. Vulturis and Ragayla are the new rulers of Spherus. It has been populated by Skelorati and have brought the Servorums here in order to work. A mysterious Servorum by the Anton was working on day and suddenly saw a vision in his mind, it was the Mask of Life calling his. When he came back to his conscience, he suddenly tripped off a cliff but was saved by his friend Grouless. They both return to Atero to do more exhausting work. Matoran and Agori are also slaves under the Skelorati, and are getting tortured or killed every week. Spherus Magna is just like a dictatorship now, everything shined and glittered on this paradise planet was no more. Vulturis and Ragayla live in a Castle around 100 stories high. No one is able to enter the castle unless permitted. Vulturis’ right hand man Sinthorn entered the King and Queen’s lair. Sinthorn question on what they should do about the Av-Matoran. Ragayla recommended that they should be killed with entertained. So Sinthorn prepared a gathering for all Skelorati in their newly built Coliseum, and Matoran, Agori and the Servorums were forced to go. While everyone was gathered at the Coliseum, two Skelorati released an Av-Matoran that appeared to be Tanma. Tanma stood in the middle of the arena and was worried on what was going to happen next. The King and Queen sat at the top watching while Ragayla was entertained. Sinthorn addressed the Skelorati on their major weakness which “Light”. Four Occideres were released and charged at Tanma, tearing him to shreds. The Matoran and Agori watching with shock in their eyes and Skelorati laughing and cheering while the defenceless Tanma was being torn apart and eaten by the Occidere. As night time struck, everyone fell asleep at the construction sights. Anton sleeping comfortably dreamt of another vision with the Mask of Life telling Anton to find him. As soon as Anton woke up, Vulturis sensed that Anton was dreaming about something major. He got Braga and Gangral to drag to him. While Anton confronted the Dark King, he sat there with fear in his eyes. Vulturis asked Anton on what he dreamt, but Anton replied that he didn’t dream of anything. In order to prove his guilt, Braga used his mask power find the truth in his mind, Braga finds nothing. Sinthorn brought Tenebrea in, using his mask power to speak the truth, and yet Tenebrea states the Servorum is indeed telling the truth. Since all plans failed, Gangral got a Moscula and observed him, the Moscula reports that he is not lying. Vulturis refuses to believe that this is the case, he marks Anton as guilty and sentences him to death in the morning. He was taken to the dungeons and was forced to stay there before his death in the morning. While trapped in a cell, Anton met an Av-Matoran by the name of Solek. Solek asked why Anton was imprisoned. Anton replied that he saw a vision of a golden mask telling him where it is, and wants him to find it. Solek shocked, he told Anton that he saw the Mask of Life and wants Anton to rewaken the Great Spirit. Solek encouraged Anton to escape and go to the location the Mask is hidden. This is their only hope for Spherus Magna, and its Anton’s destiny to reawaken Mata Nui. Anton accepted his destiny and planned an escape. He found a large on the wall on the cell and used all of his force to break it. Broken, Anton asked Solek to come with him, but refused for his time is over. Anton promised Solek that he’ll free Spherus Magna and bring about peace once again. He jumped down from 20 stories high but surprisingly survived the fall. He found a useful bag pack that he could take with him on his journey. He found something shining, it was golden stone, he took with him to figure out what it is. While sneaking through without being noticed, he found an aircraft which was old Jetrax T6 from Karda Nui. Anton was good flying pilot, he got on the Jetrax, turned it on and flew off. Vulturis sensed that Anton escaped and assigned Sinthorn to kill. Sinthorn used his shadow powers to fly at amazing but couldn’t catch up to the Jetrax. Anton aware on pursue, he manured Sinthorn and launched the built in Midak Skyblasters on him. Sinthorn came to a crash while Anton escaped Atero. Flying through the sky of Spherus Magna, the Jetrax was malfunctioning and crashed into the desert part of Spherus Magna. Anton survived the crash but was fairly injured and medical attention. Anton walked through the desert feeling weak. He fainted. A mysterious figure dragged Anton, taking him out of the sun. Anton woke up and found himself inside a small shelter. He found someone starting a fire. The mysterious being introduced himself as Kopeke a Ko-Matoran. Kopeke knows who Anton is and is aware he is on a mission. Kopeke wished to join Anton on his journey, and Anton gladly accepted his request. He fills Kopeke in on his mission saying that the Great Spirit has called for Anton, his located at the Valley of the Maze. But there was one problem. Before the Toa retreated to the Fortress, they split their energy into seven Toa Stones and left them in each location. The Stone that Anton had before is a Toa Stone, that one was kept hidden in Atero. The res are possibly in the other villages. Anton and Kopeke state that this is going to be extremely difficult since all the villages on Spherus Magna are occupied. Kopeke also has a mission. He intends to search for Miserix the last surviving Makuta. If he can find him, Miserix could possibly create Rahkshi and use them against the Skelorati. Both have set out on their journey the next day. They intend to find comrades along the way as well since Kopeke is organising a Rebellion. They first must find the Toa Stones. Back in Atero, Vulturis is furious about Sinthorn failing to catch the Servorum. He summons a hunter named Venator and orders him to hunt Anton down and wan’t’s to know where he is going. Venator sets out to kill Anton. Kopeke states that even if they find all the stones, it is difficult to get the Valley of the Maze, it is found up in the Black Spike Mountains and in that area is Roxtus, Roxtus is still occupied by Skrall and they probably may not let them through, instead they’ll probably kill them. This is difficult then they could imagine. While walking through the deserts, they confronted two Onu-Matoran by the names of Onepu and Taipu with the Ussual Crab Pewku. They are trying to dig under ground for shelter to hid from the Skelorati. Kopeke asks the two to join his group, Onepu refused while Taipu gladly accepted since he likes adventures, since Onepu would be alone without Taipu, he agreed to come along. The four were spotted by an Occidere and four Skelorati heard its call, they came to capture the four but were saved to the two last surviving Glatorian Vastus and Malum. Kopeke couldn’t thank them enough for saving them and kindly asked the two if they wan’t to join Kopeke’s company. Vastus asked what this company was for, and he replied that they are on a Journey to find the toa stones and reawaken Mata Nui. Vastus and Malum shocked, then strongly joined his company. Okay, I won’t type up the whole journey where they retrieve the toa stones, I’ll just explain the new members the rebellion recruit. They find themselves in a forest and need to rest for the night. Anton went and looked for wood to start a fire. He suddenly sees a beam of light and rushes towards it. In the light, he found a mysterious green and silver figure meditating. It appeared to be the one and only Artahka. Artahka asked Anton who is he and replied his name. He is also aware of Anton’s mission and questions him, why would someone like him got out on a mission like. Because he was destined to. Without a request Artahka wished to join the company, since he want’s his home rid from Skelorati. The group were introduced by Artahka and were shocked that he wanted to join them. The next they continue their journey. Venator on their trail, he spots a number of tracks heading to the forest. Venator states that there heading to the Black Spike Mountains, and he’s been wondering why. On their way they find a fragment of the Great Spirit robot, which seems to be its head. They go inside it, they suddenly hear growling roar, They think it is a Skelorati. Artahka stops their preparation for attack and states that the being is Miserix. They walk up to him asking him to join their force. Miserix questions them that if he joins, if won’t be enough to defeat the Skelorati, there more than 30,000 of them occupying Spherus Magna. Anton states to Miserix that they wish to reawaken the Great Spirit, he may know what to do. And Kopeke says that he can create Rahkshi and use them against the Skelorati. Miserix says that its not simple to make Rahkshi with one Makuta. But since Miserix admires their courage to stand up against the Skelorati and free Spherus Magna, he decides to join. With eight members in the force and the toa stones have been retrieved, they head to Roxtus. While walking through, Miserix find a body, which seems to be the corpse of Makuta Antroz, he also found the five bodies of Krika, Chirox, Vamprah, Bitil and Mutran. The bodies of Icarax and Gorast weren’t found. Miserix did not absorb their bodies, he instead took them with him to figure out what he’ll do with them. Once they reached Roxtus, the problem was that the Skrall wouldn’t let them through. The leader Tuma agreed if one them defeats him, they will let them pass. Miserix volunteered and blasted Tuma with a beam of shadow. Before they left, they demanded the Skrall to join them if they wan’t to defeat the Skelorati. Still remembering the past with their arrogance and greed they refuse to join them and don’t care about Spherus Magna. They finally head to the Valley of the Maze where the fortress lies. Before they entered, a statue of a mask forced them to identify the Toa Stones, if not they will die. The exposed the toa stones and entered. Inside of the fortress was where hey found the Toa Suva, with the Toa’s stone bodies around it. The Ignika is barely visible since it is sealed behind their bodies. Anton walked up to the Suva and placed all seven toa stones into each hatch. Once all were placed, a sonic vibration shook the ground and beams of energy came out of the stones. The Mask of Life came out of the bodies of stone. The energy struck the Mask and started to create a body for the Great Spirit once again. While everyone stood amazed at what they are seeing, Mata Nui has been awaken once again. Mata Nui congratulated Anton for finding him along with rest of the group. He looked at the seven toa, nothing but stone, Mata Nui used his powers of life to bring them back. The Toa Nuva have been resurrected by the mask and have been transformed. Mata Nui was disappointed with the Toa that they didn’t protect the Matoran and Agori and let the Skelorati take Spherus Magna. Meanwhile, Venator tracked down the group and found the fortress. Venator shocked, he abandoned his mission and headed back to Atero straight. He filled Vulturis in about what happened. Vulturis was furious that all the Toa weren’t killed, and what was worse for him was that Mata Nui would indeed be coming for him. He could see that Mata nui would possibly declare war on the Skelorati. But just because there are small numbers of Toa, doesn't mea they could lose. Vulturis summoned Tyrannus and ordered to organise his Habere militia. He ordered every division to prepare to what is coming for them. Mata Nui planned on what he intends to do with the Skelorati. He thinks that suppressing them would be just a fantasy since there were over 30,000 Skelorati on Spherus Magna. Toa Nuva Enhanced Before I continue, I just want to give a overall briefing about the new Toa Nuva. When the Ignika resurrected them, they weren’t only transformed, but there elemental powers were enhanced, giving them secondary elements. The Toa still have their primary elements. The newly Titled Toa are named: *'Tahu: 'Toa of fire and lightning *'Gali: 'Toa of water and plasma *'Kopaka: 'Toa of ice and psionics *'Lewa: 'Toa of air and jungle *'Pohatu: 'Toa of stone and gravity *'Onua: 'Toa of earth and iron *'Takanuva: 'Toa of light and shadow There Kanohi Masks have also been enhanced with extra abilities: *'Tahu: 'his shielding ability can also absorb mental energy. *'Gali: 'her breathing ability can also summon underwater Rahi. *'Kopaka: his x-ray vision ability can spot someone from a thousand miles away. *'Lewa:' his levitation ability can also move objects by force. *'Pohatu: '''his speed ability can also slow down time. *'Onua:' his strength ability can also increase his size of body. *'Takanuva: his light abilities can also use shadow abilities. When Mata Nui was awake, he obtained seven of the Toa’s elemental of powers. They include fire, stone, earth, water, ice, air and light. This is because of the Toa Stones that the Toa gave half of their elemental energy in. When the Toa Stones collided with the Mask of Life, they gave all seven elemental powers to Mata Nui, he still obtains the power of Life. He is now more powerful than anyone can imagine. Story Continued The group made a shelter to stay in for the night and have planned to make an assault on Atero. Mata Nui want’s the plan to be stealthy to show the Skelorati a message on what is coming. Mata Nui predicts that the Skelorati might declare war. The problem is, Mata Nui doesn’t have enough numbers. Miserix recommended to resurrect the Makuta. The Toa disagreed with that plan and Mata Nui paranoid for that they might turn against him again. Miserix guaranties Mata Nui that they will not turn against him since Miserix can take the responsibility. So Mata Nui used the Mask of Life to resurrect the sic Makuta. Revived and conscious they see Mata Nui and have regretted everything they done, they feel hoe betrayal is like and wished for forgiveness. Mata Nui will forgive unless they join him to fight for Spherus Magna, which they agreed on. Mata Nui feels that the Makuta are not strong enough with what they have now, so he used the Ignika again to enhance their abilities and forms. The Makuta have also agreed to create more Rahkshi to use against the Skelorati. Vastus and Malum seem powerless, so Mata Nui enhanced their abilities. Vastus now has the element of air, while Malum now has the element of fire. The begin their assault on Atero. They start some explosions to attract attention. Once they finished their assault, the Skelorati found the Three Virtues on fire. The Matoran and Agori shocked and happy on what they are seeing, happy that there is still hope. Vulturis furious and angry, he has no clue what to do now. The next day the group of rebels show up to Atero without combat to speak with Vulturis. Mata Nui finally faces the mastermind behind the Spherus Magna invasion. Mata Nui declares war on the Skelorati in order to free Spherus Magna from their rule. Mata Nui named the war Core War II. With Vulturis accepting the war, the rebels leave and prepare everything for they have a week before the war starts. The Makuta start to create Rahkshi and Artahka is designing new weapons. While the Toa plan their assault Mata Nui figures out on how he is going to battle Vulturis, since he is going to be a tough for him. The war finally starts and the Rebels charge their way through the horde of Skelorati with thousands of Rahkshi on their back. I’m not going to give all detail on the war. I’m just going to skip the part where Mata Nui now fights Vulturis. He seems like a tough challenge to Mata Nui but still attempts to battle him. Vulturis was heavily weakened when Mata Nui exposed his light powers, causing Vulturis to fall back for a while. They now both fight with their tools channeling their powers through them. Mata Nui was weakened when he was stabbed by Vulturis. Vulturis goes on at Mata Nui on how weak he is and spitting on the Matoran and Agori. He vowed that once he kills Mata Nui, he will kill all the Agori and Matoran. Mata Nui angered, he stands back up releasing a nova blast of all his elements which weakened Vulturis. Mata Nui finally stabs him. Vulturis speaks of some riddle saying “He will ascend to the throne he had lost, he will spread fear across the universe, The Black Phantom is coming”. Mata Nui confused, he asked who is The Black Phantom. Vulturis said that Mata Nui will see soon. Mata Nui gave one more blast to Vulturis, he went falling down 20 stories high and landing on a giant thorn which pierced his body causing him to die. Sinthorn, Ragayla and Tyrannus along with the last Skelorati finally flee Spherus Magna. Light has now prevailed over darkness once again. The skies of Spherus Magna shining blue once again. with everyone cheering Mata Nui returns with the assembled group confused. The Toa ask him on what is wrong and he tells them about the mysterious the Black Phantom. Everyone mysterious about the subject, Anton tells Mata Nui where the Skelorati came from. They originated from the planet of Nygra Terra. Three months later, the Agori, Matoran and the Servorums who were allowed to stay on Spherus Magna begin to rebuild Spherus Magna. Mata Nui gathers his team and they plan to travel to the planet of Nygra Terra to confront the mysterious Black Phantom. Thats the whole thing. I haven’t explained everything but I’m sure you all know what the whole thing is about. Thats the prologue on what you’ll be experiencing . I’m trying to get this era to go on for about seven years. The Black Phantom He is the mysterious Skelorati Lord and was the mastermind behind the Spherus Magna invasion. You’ll know more about him when I introduce the second part of this new Era. Set Info These are the set info on how they are going to be released: Summer Sets Skelorati: *'''Braga *'Oculis' *'Lamia' *'Gangral' *'Draconis' *'Irah' *'Anguis' Atra Vim: *'Sinthorn' *'Mangol' *'Tenebrea' *'Morale' *'Vorax' *'Gahana' Servorums: *'Anton' *'Grouless' *'Anna' *'Crovan' *'Larix' *'Danpo ' Titan/s *'Tyrannus & Rapax' Winter Sets Toa Nuva: *'Takanuva' *'Tahu' *'Gali' *'Kopaka' *'Lewa' *'Pohatu' *'Onua' Makuta: *'Antroz' *'Chirox' *'Krika' *'Vamprah' *'Bitil' *'Mutran' Titan/s: *'Miserix ' *'Artahka' Bionicle Special Edition Sets These are special edition sets: *'Mata Nui' *'Vastus' *'Malum' *'Vulturis' *'Ragayla' *'Venator ' Yeah I know, thats allot of sets for one year. I did this because it could be a welcome back to Bionicle and introduce the new villains. They are a race so we need allot of them. Don’t take these sets legitimately, I just planned on how I like these sets to be released. So how do like the story, please tell me, I’v spent months working on it. I appreciate all of you for spending your time reading this document. This file is copyrighted by me Robert Lahoud©. I won’t give permission for anyone to take ideas from my source© 2012© Category:Blog posts